The present invention concerns a device for forwarding large-caliber shells to a heavy weapon, especially in an armored howitzer, whereby the shells are laid in a readiness tray by a shell transporter provided with a shell grip, whereby the readiness tray can be displaced horizontally along a forwarding path and pivoted up around a horizontal axis at the end of the path into an essentially vertical attitude, and whereby the shell is transferred from the readiness tray to a loading tray positioned on the free end of a shell-release arm that pivots around the weapon""s trunnions.
A general device of this genus, for use in an armored howitzer, is in itself known and is described for example in European Patent 0331980B1. There are, however, several drawbacks to this device. The shell, when the transporter lays it in the readiness tray, tends to slide forward due to the momentum imparted to it in the readiness tray. This tendency is especially detrimental when a non-contacting fuze adjuster for large-caliber shells is mounted at the end of the readiness tray farther forward in the direction the shell is laid in. Such a fuze adjuster is specified for example in the as yet unpublished German 19901673 A1. The fuze trimmer can be damaged. Attempts have been made to eliminate this drawback by positioning a stop in the readiness tray. A band around the rear of the shell accordingly comes to rest against the stop when the shell slides forward in the readiness tray. It turns out, however, that shells with a well advanced center of gravity will tilt slightly forward as they travel, and the rear of the shell will accordingly rise along with the band around it. The band can then slip beyond the stop.
One object of the present invention is accordingly to improve the generic device to the extent that the shell will be effectively prevented from sliding forward when it is laid in the readiness tray. The device is intended to be independent of the size and shape of the shell.
This object is attained in accordance with the present invention by a mechanism on the readiness tray that axially brakes and fixes any shell laid therein and by a shell support at the end of the readiness tray associated with the point of the shell that supports the shell therein in the vicinity of its ogive, whereby the shell support is mounted on a supporting-lever rod that can be lowered against the force of a spring, its descent being blocked by a blocking mechanism during a prescribed length of the readiness tray""s travel along its forwarding path.
The device in accordance with the present invention is designed to prevent the shell from both sliding and tilting forward by supporting and fixing it in the vicinity of the ogive. The supporting-lever rod and blocking mechanism can preferably comprise an articulated-lever system, allowing the shell to be supported and fixed in the readiness tray in accordance with the motion of the loading tray. As will be specified by way of example hereinafter with respect to one embodiment of the present invention, the shell support can be released as the readiness tray begins to move and can accordingly automatically adapt itself to the size and shape of the shell. The shell support will then be blocked as the readiness tray continues to travel, and the shell will be secured in the tray without sliding forward. When the readiness tray stops moving, however, the shell support will be released again, and the front of the shell will be able to travel unimpeded from the programming station to the non-contacting fuze adjuster.
It has also been shown practical and useful, in accordance with the current invention, to provide the readiness tray with, in addition to and independent of the mechanism that brakes and fixes the shell while the readiness tray is horizontal, a mechanism for radially maintaining the shell in the readiness tray as the latter pivots up. This mechanism prevents the shell from tilting out of the readiness tray as the tray pivots up.
These and other objectives, characteristic and advantages of the present invention will be disclosed in more detail with reference to the attached drawings.